The revenge of ninjas of the cloud
by ingweolo
Summary: Han pasado 10 años desde que Naruto se marcho de konoha, y dos nuevos enemigos se ciernen sobre ella buscando venganza. Con la colavoracion de Gurthang
1. Enemigos al acecho

Ya era tarde hacia mucho que la luna había salido. Un joven chico que estaba sentado en las puertas de la aldea pensaba que era la persona con más mala suerte de toda la aldea, no sabia cuanta razón tenia en sus pensamientos... Todos dormían mientras el tenia que hacer guardia en las puertas de la aldea oculta de Konoha, hacia rato que no sonaba nada encima solo le quedaban dos bolsas de patatas para lo que quedaba de noche. Decidió que ya que le quedaba toda la noche se pondría cómodo, así que decidió tumbarse. Se estaba quedando dormido cuando vio que dos sombras se acercaban por el camino que llevaba a las puertas, se levanto de un salto y espero a que se acercasen un poco más. Cuando estaban cerca pudo ver como eran:

El primero era bajo, alrededor de 1,70 cm., solo se le veía medio rostro ya que tenia el ojo izquierdo totalmente vendado, su pelo era largo e iba muy despeinado, vestía de forma rara, llevaba una camiseta negra de manga corta con el Yin-Yan en el pecho, parecía llevar un protector en la muñeca, sus pantalones también eran negros largos y anchos. Tenía una larga vara de madera colgada ala espalda.

El segundo era bastante más alto, parecía rebasar el 1,90 cm., tenia el pelo alborotado, llevaba una camiseta de tirantes negra y unas calzonas que parecían quedarle grandes de los cuales colgaban unos nunchakus. Tenia ambos brazos tatuados, en uno unos extraños símbolos, y en el otro un lobo mordiendo un rayo.

El joven guardia se dirigió a ellos y les dijo:

Guardia: ¡Por favor identifíquense!

Extraño1: Mi madre me dijo que no hablase con desconocidos, identifícate tú y gustoso te diré mi nombre.

Gua: No me gusta que se rían de mí. Mi nombre es Akimichi Chouji

Ext2: (Susurrando)…Un Akimichi… he oído hablar de ellos no debemos confiarnos.

Ext1: Yo me llamo Fuugami Ingweolo y mi compañero Inuikuzuchi Gurthang.

Cho: Muy bien, ¿que es lo que quereis?

Gur: (Esboza una sonrisa malévola) Tenemos una cuenta pendiente con alguien. ¡¡AHORA INGWE!

El más bajito de los extraños comenzó a hacer sellos

Ing: ¡¡PRISION DE AIRE!

Pareció no haber pasado nada, el joven guardia respiro aliviado, pero se dio cuenta de una cosa cuando aunque había respirado, le seguía faltando el aire. Intento moverse pero había como unas paredes invisibles que no le permitían moverse. El joven pensó que se encontraba bajo los efectos de un genjutsu y lo intento disipar.

Ing: No te esfuerces no es ningún genjutsu yo controlo el aire y he creado una prisión especial para ti en la que no hay una gota de oxigeno.

El guardia golpeo violentamente las paredes invisibles que parecían irrompibles hasta que callo al suelo debido ala falta de oxigeno.

Gur: Libérale no tenemos nada en contra suya, aunque se lo merece por haber caído en un técnica tan simple.

Ing: De simple nada esa técnica es un arma muy poderosa.

Gur: Si vale lo que tú digas anda libérale.

Ing: Payaso…

Ingwe hace unos gestos con las manos y sigue caminando.

Gur: ¿Ya esta? ¿Esta es la seguridad de Konoha? Tú dijiste que para encontrar a esa perra tendríamos un duro trabajo y de momento vamos a entrar a la aldea y solo has tenido que hacer esa birria de técnica.

Ing: (Con cara de mala leche) Todavía no hemos entrado…

Los dos jóvenes saltaron las puertas vieron que como a unos 70 m. había tres ninjas mas.

Ing: Te lo dije no seria tan fácil.

Gur: Bueno parecen jóvenes seguramente podamos con ellos.

Ing: No seas tan confiado Gur.

Gur: Parece que no se han dado cuenta de lo que le a pasado al gordo.

Ing: ¿Que harán aquí? No parece que estén de guardia.

Miraron bien y vieron que había dos chicas hablando. Una rubia y otra de pelo rosa.

Gur: Hace un momento eran tres ¿verdad?

Ing: Mierda seguramente nos ha descubierto. Movámonos

Gur: No puedo moverme

Ing: Yo tampoco

Voz: Sois muy descuidados. No podéis poneros a discutir con enemigos tan cerca.

Ing: ¡¡Quien eres tu para darme consejos!

Voz: Me llamo Nara Shikamaru y creo que os vamos a llevar ante el Hokage.

Los dos incursores se miraron y asintieron con la cabeza.

Chica: Chouji esta inconsciente pero no parece herido.

Shi: ¿Qué le habéis hecho?

Ing: Bueno… le pusimos a dormir…

Shi: Sakura, Ino llevémosles ante hokage-sama.

Sak: Yo voy a ver a Chouji, ahora os alcanzo.  
Ino: Te esperamos con Hokage-sama.  
Shi: (Volviéndose) Andando criminales.


	2. Venganza

Shikamaru echo a andar y movidos por su técnica Gur y Ingwe se movieron al unísono. El despacho de Hokage-sama estaba cerca de allí, al entrar por las puertas del edificio Gur se dirigió al joven jounnin.

Gur: Oye mocoso puedes soltarnos, ya sabemos ir solitos.

Shi: Ja ¿te piensas que soy estupido?.

Ing: Si, hemos venido a verla a ella, yo de ti haría caso de Gur puede llegar a ser peligroso.

Shi: Que problemático, Ino avanza tu y avisa a Hokage-sama de la captura.

Ino: (Asintiendo) Aguanta Shika enseguida vengo.

Ino salio corriendo en dirección al despacho de Hokage-sama, Ingwe haciendo un gran esfuerzo lanzo un shuriken a la lámpara que colgaba de la pared fundiendo la bombilla. Todo se sumió en una oscuridad impenetrable, Shikamaru comenzó a ponerse nervioso, su técnica no servia de nada si no había luz, tan solo en los extremos del pasillo circular se observaba un leve resplandor. En ese momento una risa seca se alzaba por encima de los pensamientos del joven Shikamaru.

Gur: Jajaja, Ingwe bien hecho yo me encargo de la chica tu del patán.

Ing: ¡¡¡Prisión de Aire!

Al igual que a Chouji, Shikamaru no se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba hasta que fue demasiado tarde, una bocanada de aire sin oxígeno y cayo al suelo adormecido. Al mismo tiempo Gur concentraba chakra en sus manos, realizo unos sellos y trazo un circulo con sus manos, el chakra quedo suspendido en el aire, se concentro en una gran bola que desprendía una luz cegadora.

Gur: ¡¡¡ PERLA TRUENO!

Gur golpeo la bola que comenzó a desplazarse por el pasillo a la vez que desprendía rayos en todas direcciones. A uso metros de allí la joven Yamanaka vio como el pasillo se iluminaba cada vez mas, asustada se giro y vio como una bola de rayos se acercaba por detrás, echo a correr pero uno de los rayos la alcanzo y soltando un grito ahogado se desplomo inconsciente por el impacto.

Gur: Vía libre, vayamos a hacerle una visita a la vieja perra.

Ing: El despacho esta en la 4ª planta.

Ambos se dirigieron a toda velocidad escaleras arriba. Mientras en el despacho de Hokage-sama…

Hokage: Me a parecido oír un grito…no debería de quedarme trabajando hasta tan tarde ya no se ni lo que…

De repente la puerta se abrió de un golpe seco y dos figuras entraron en el despacho.

Gur: (Sonriendo) Hola Tsunade, ¿te acuerdas de nosotros?

Tsu: (Sorprendida) ¡¡Como?

Ing: (Con la cabeza agachada) Jajaja, veo que no se acuerda, le refrescare la memoria.

Ingwe alzo la cabeza y mostró su ojo vendado.

Ing: (Cabreado) Esos malditos ninjas de la arena me arrancaron un ojo pero fue un placer desollarlos con nuestras manos.

Tsu: (Con voz temblorosa) ¿¿¿Vo…Vosotros sois…los ninjas de la nube…que aprese y entregué a la villa de la Arena?

Gur: Si maldita vieja, tú nos entregaste no teníamos nada que ver contigo

Tsu: Os entregue por que sois una escoria asesina.

Ing: (Riéndose) ¿Encima nos insultas? ¿Sabes por que cometimos aquellos "asesinatos"?

Tsu: No, ni me importa, no hay excusa para matar a alguien.

Ing: Esta bien haremos memoria…

Ing: Hace 4 años mi equipo volvía de una misión pasábamos cerca de la frontera de la nube cuando, un grupo de jounnins de la arena nos ataco. Nuestro sensei murió intentando protegernos y capturaron a nuestra compañera, nosotros quedamos malheridos, tuvimos suerte de no morir, si no hubiese sido por un equipo medico que nos encontró hubiésemos muerto allí tirados. Estuvimos varios meses entrenando sin descanso, estábamos obligados a intentar rescatar a nuestra compañera. Cuando estuvimos preparados partimos a rescatarla, nos infiltramos en la aldea, cogimos a uno de los jounnins que nos atacaron, le torturamos hasta que nos dijo donde estaba nuestra compañera, nos dijo que había muero, se había suicidado, la torturan cada día para que les dijese la ubicación de un antiguo pergamino que poseía su clan, prefirió quitarse la vida antes que decirlo. Nosotros furiosos decidimos vengarnos de la muerte de nuestra compañera y nuestro sensei….

Tsu: Y matasteis a 14 personas

Gur: ¡¡¡ELLOS SE LO MERECIAN!

Tsu: Nadie merece morir. Os convertisteis en gente como la que mato vuestro sensei y torturaron a vuestra compañera.

Ing: No nos des lecciones de moral. Tú nos atrapaste y nos entregaste a esos cerdos.

Tsu: Eras fugitivos os buscaba la arena y vuestra aldea os quería entregar para no empezar una guerra. Yo os encontré en el bosque y lo único que hice fue entregaros.

Gur: ¿Lo único? El ojo de Ingwe no dice lo mismo. Además nos torturaron durante meses y todo es por tu culpa ahora veras.

Tsu: En cuanto empecéis a luchar conmigo vendrán todos los ninjas de la aldea, ¿creéis que podréis con todos? Es mas ¿creéis que podríais vencerme a mí?

Ing: Vamos fuera a comprobarlo.

Tsunade salta por una ventana de su despacho, Ingwe y Gur van detrás.

Gur: Cuando tu quieras vieja.

Tsu: ¿Estáis seguro de lo que vais hacer?

Gur: Llevamos años esperándolo.

Tsu: (Mientras se quita la chaqueta) Enseñadme que habéis aprendido

**Bueno muchas gracias a todos los lectores por haberos molestado en leerlo, y sobre todo gracias a layla-scar, naleeh y nadeshcka por vuestros reviews. he de dar las gracias sobretodo a Gurthang que es quien me ha ayudado a crear el fic (fue suya la idea). Este a sido mi primer fic por aquí y espero que os lo sigáis leyendo, gracias.**

**Nadeshcka: bueno aquí esta la continuación, espero que te guste como sigue.**

**Naleeh: muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, los ninjas de la nube son los mejores, a mi también me gusta este país quizá porque no sabemos de momento mucho sobre el.**

**Layla-scar: parezco un loro pero gracias por tu review, a ver si os gusta este capitulo también.**

**  
**


End file.
